


Dust to Dust

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He usually did the leaving.Sequel toAshes To Ashes





	Dust to Dust

John was usually the one who did the leaving. He didn’t do relationship — instead he had a string of one-night stands and broken promises. He had wanted things with Gary to be different. John could imagine a life with Gary and that scared the shit out of the Warlock. He, however, had been willing to try but it seemed that Gary didn't return his interest.

Instead waking up with the Time Agent in his arms, John had woken up alone — the cold sheets an indicator of how long Gary had been gone. He told himself that it didn't hurt but that would a lie. In the days following, John tried to call Gary but his messages went straight to voice mail. Weeks went by and his calls went unreturned. Life went on and new people found their way into John's bed.

He pretended that it didn't matter. Yet, the next time he saw Gary he saw him flirting with someone who suspiciously looked like the Leo of Earth X. He didn't expect the pain and hurt that bloomed in his chest. John supposed that he wasn't meant for happy ending. 

All the Warlock could do now was wish Gary the happiness he deserved because he certain didn't find it with someone as damaged as John Constantine.


End file.
